


Corruption With Rage and Melancholy - Tsuna's Melancholy

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, Conflicted Priorities, Dubcon Kissing, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation?, Loss of Virginity, Pre Marital Rape, Rape, Remix, Underage Sex, Unwanted Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was far from what she imagined her first time to be. She was supposed to be doing this intimate act with the one she loved, with the other being more careful, assuring, and loving. It was everything Xanxus wasn’t, but her sexual organs didn’t know nor care as long as they served their intended purposes. Xfem!27. Remix of "Corruption With Rage and Melancholy - Chapter Six" by ArsenicSnowflake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption With Rage and Melancholy - Tsuna's Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corruption With Rage and Melancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27859) by Arsenic Snowflake. 



Hearing the knock at her door, the young mafia boss had no idea what she was really getting herself into when she opens it.

One minute, she was standing in front of her door eye to eye with Xanxus, the next, everything became a blur and her shoulders roughly pinned against the nearest wall. Tsuna was going to call out, but a pained groan caught her vocal cords when she felt Xanxus bite down on the sensitive skin of her neck. While Tsuna's tried to free herself from the wrathful man’s possession, in only proved futile when Xanxus effortlessly carried her to the bed, crawling on top of her, and seizing her wrists over her head.

"Xanxus st-" Her sentence was never allowed to be completed as Xanxus pressed their lips together, the brunette feeling as if her lips were going to split open just from the pressure. She felt a strong, bold hand to spreading her slim legs apart, much to the Mafia boss' protests. Xanxus’ touch traveled to her inner thigh, hooking his thumb underneath the side of her panties, pulls it down and discards it to be forgotten. After he had gotten rid of it, he began to get rid of the rest of her clothing. He honestly wanted to rip them off instead, he didn't want to get an earful of her shit if he did.

Tsuna wiggled her body about when she felt her clothes being removed, eventually leaving her completely bare. Of course she heard of people who were  _married_ to do this sort of thing...but they weren't even married yet! Tsuna protests against the older man’s lips, feeling him uncharacteristically running his warm wet tongue against her lower lip asking for entrance. Although she didn’t want to, Tsuna knew she will be hurt if she didn’t comply, so she parts her lips for Xanxus to take. Her breath was swallowed by Xanxus' as he had her mouth was open to flood it his tongue, presumably taking her obedience well.

Letting go of her wrists, Xanxus uses his left hand to cradle the back of her head while the other traveled along her body before they slipped between the cleavages of her breasts, none too gently kneading one, and causing the young brunette to let out another moan while their tongues continue in an uncoordinated dance. The younger Mafia boss felt herself becoming more breathless from the rough treatment, but she needs to stay calm or else she may accidentally bite Xanxus and agitate him.

She was still young and inexperienced, and because of this, her body was still annoyingly sensitive to the foreign touch of another. These activities were something she wasn't really expecting to do or the way she responds to it. It didn't seem like she was the same person anymore and everything was coming way too fast. She needed to stop this and think about what's really going on.

Xanxus smirks against her lips from the positive response she gave, before pulling away, a trail of saliva evident of what they had done. Tsuna let out a sharp breath it turned to shallow breathing, her mind knowing this was wrong but her body enjoying too much. She tries to keep her desire to move her hips against Xanxus’ hand while his thumb toyed with her clit. That was until a few fingers beginning to tease slipping inside of her tight heated virginity, and made Tsuna tense from the other’s violation.

“X-Xanxus, n-no please. We c-can’t…” Tsuna protested feebly.

"Tch, you’re obviously enjoying this..." Xanxus mutters knowingly, and lowers to one of girl’s breasts, continuing to move his fingers against her and took one of her hardening nipples into his mouth, sucking shortly followed. Of course, Tsuna never managed to give a reply because of all the moans and gasps that were escaping her mouth at this point, losing herself to the pleasure that the man continues giving her. Once Xanxus grew bored, he pulled away, but not even close to finished. Xanxus quickly removed his clothing, laying against the bed and forced the young girl on top of him. Tsuna letting out a surprised yelp.

“I still don’t like that I’m assigned to marry you. This entire arrangement is some sick comedy to spite me.” Xanxus said harshly to the young girl, causing Tsuna’s heart to clench and gaze to sadden. The effect causes Xanxus to smirk darkly. “But since it’s my expected “husbandly” duty to conceive your heirs, why don’t we get a head start?”

Tsuna’s pupils contracted in fear, she knew she’s in trouble if that happened, “No! Xanxus please don’t-“

Xanxus ignores and interrupts her protest by positioning and lowering the young brunette’s opening against his length, earning pained cries from the younger boss before she fully sheathed him, showing he had no intention of stopping now. He lets out a loud groan in clear ecstasy, the girl felt so tight against him he swore his dick could stay hard from her vice.

Tsuna's body involuntarily shivers, waiting for her body to accept the other's mass inside of her smaller entrance. Her vaginal walls felt so stretched she thought her stomach will split in two. She didn’t know if she can handle it even if it was consensual, but Xanxus never waited for her to get used it before he forced her to start moving against him, his hips snapping up with brutal force. Screaming out in pain, crystalline tears leaking from her darkening brown eyes as she dug her nails into his skin, surely leaving marks.

“You should relax, your nonno would be happy that his successor will be a mother, and Iemitsu would be ecstatic to spoil grandchildren while he's young,” Xanxus assured sarcastically.

“No…I’m s-still too young…” Tsuna lost her voice to argue. 'No...'

Tsuna’s hands rests on Xanxus’ shoulders as he completely took over, moving her body up and down in accordance to his will. Tsuna’s body adapted to the pain even if it was her first time. Her walls were coating with her own fluids mixed with the blood to act as a lubricant from the roughness. Eventually, Tsuna began to get used to the feeling, her body mostly bracing to the force, but the sick part of it was her body inappropriately tried to stimulate pleasurable waves as its design to make her want to conceive.

She heard Xanxus’ pleasured breathing, he was obviously enjoying it more than she did. His voice made a heat pool in her core and contract to the point she couldn’t help but moan akin to lust, she had her first orgasm in the act and she loved it more than she would admit.

“Hn, I knew you would like this.” Xanxus decided to switch their positions with Tsuna lying down and her legs forcibly parted to be penetrated again. “Your cunt wouldn’t squeeze this hard if you didn’t wanna be fucked, Sawada Setsuna.”

Her body and mind were completely out of sync on what they want. This was far from what she imagined her first time to be. She was supposed to be doing this intimate act with the one she loved, with the other being more careful, assuring, and loving. It was everything Xanxus wasn’t, but her sexual organs didn’t know nor care as long as they served their intended purposes.

As she continued to take Xanxus, Tsuna felt her fourth and final orgasm approaching. The heat pooling in her stomach, her insides tightening around his length but she still tried to not fall into the contradicting trap of bodily pleasure, but it is more than difficult when Xanxus slid down one more time, he groaned and pulled her body against him. Tsuna couldn’t stop herself from moaning in her own high, arching up and feeling Xanxus coming deep inside of her. Breathing heavily, the young Mafia boss felt lax on the mattress with the lion, who pulled out of her to catch his own breath.

Tsuna felt sick of how cruel Xanxus was being. She really wanted them to get along despite the circumstances of the arrangement, but what he was doing rapidly deteriorated her efforts. Can she still escape this arranged marriage without the Varia possibly planning another coup d'etat? And if she can’t, could she find it in herself to forgive him and exorcize his grudge against her? Either way, she would lose so much of herself. 

“Xanxus…why?” Tsuna asked tiredly. 

Although unlike him, he decided to give a falsely sweet parting gesture by ravishing Tsuna’s mouth, not really caring if she responded. Tsuna let him do what he wanted until she was on the verge of passing out from breathlessness and exhaustion.

"...This is just a contract. We're meant to hate each other's guts because of it." Getting out of the bed, Xanxus got dressed and took one more solid look at the girl, crudely deflowered from the drying blood between her thighs and light tear streaks from her cheeks. "Feel free to cheat on me all you want or take a concubine if this stupid arrangement becomes official; I don't care if you do. You have that leverage since I obviously raped you."

Tsuna felt offended and wanted to protest to this, "X-Xanxus, w-we could have tried-" But Xanxus glared at her to be silent.

"Sawada, you shouldn't fall for your rapist, or try to amend! What I did should never be forgiven." Xanxus walked to the door, stopping before the frame when he was about to leave, "but how should I know, I've always taken what I want without looking back. I don't expect anything less from you." At this, Xanxus closes the door behind him, signalling his leave to go back to his own.

Tsuna was finally alone, she felt worn down as her body fell in a false peace in the afterglow of her high…or maybe because Xanxus' rough actions on her were over and done with. Did Xanxus feel any shame nor accomplishment for what he had done?

'Did he get what he wanted out of me,' Tsuna thought. 'My virginity? My hatred?' She looked at the blood that came from her, she hoped this incident won't make her infertile if it didn’t already impregnate her. In any case, she needs to go to a doctor, but she was too worn to try, 'He may have taken the former, but...I haven't lost everything yet.' At this, Tsuna let herself fall asleep.


End file.
